A Change of Heart
by SevenSillyStarss
Summary: Katie thought everything would be great once the guys, especially Kendall got home from their world tour, but she needs to think again.
1. A New Beginning

** A Change of Heart.**

**(I don't own Big Time Rush at all. Oh and this is my first fanfiction too!)**

**Chapter 1 : A New Beginning.**

**Katie's Pov: (10 a.m. in 2J.)**

**All of a sudden my world was dull until a few hours ago and then it all came down with those words. The guys have finished their "All Over Again World Tour!" and will be home sometime Wednesday! I can't wait! It's been a whole year and I can't wait to have them in my arms again. Gustavo didn't go because he got tired of being so far away from home he sent Griffin to watch the boys. Even though they weren't here for my 15 birthday(which I still cry about) I'm just so happy their coming home. Later on today I might go talk to a few friends about throwing a welcome home party but I have to discuss it with mom. **

**"Mom! Aren't you happy? The guys are coming home tomorrow! Wednesday! Ahh, I'm so happy!" Katie yells happily.**

**"I see. But it's not until tomorrow." Mom replies.**

**"Do you think we should throw a party? You know since they been gone for a whole year. To show we care." Katie says anxiety.**

**"I don't see why not but you know the rules. We can't a party in this apartment. You know Bitter's rules." Mom says while making breakfast.**

**"We don't have to have here. What about somewhere else?" Katie explains.**

**"Where exactly?" Mom stops and looks at her.**

**"Maybe at Rocque Records?" Katie says quickly.**

**"Are you sure you want it there? Gustavo and you don't get along very much exactly you two are both bossy." Mom answers.**

**"Yeah yeah mom. Since you didn't say a yes or no. I'll go ask him. I'll be back asap. You be a good mom until I come back." Katie laughs as she walks out the door. **

**Katie's Pov:**

**Okay the list of people invited to the party :**

_**Mom.**_

_**Camille.**_

_**Buddha Bob.**_

_**Tyler.**_

_**Lucy.**_

_**Gustavo.**_

_**Kelly.**_

_**Jett.**_

_**Leah.**_

_**The Jennifers.**_

_**Guitar Dude.**_

**That's pretty much everybody I know who would want to come.**

**Apartment 4J.**

**"Camille, are you up? It's Katie!" Katie bangs on the door. **

_**No answer.**_

**"Camille? You home?"**

_**Still no answer.**_

**Katie's Pov:**

**No Camille home. Instead of going to everybody's apartment, they should be in the lobby.**

**Lobby.**

**"Camille! Buddha Bob! Tyler! Lucy! Kelly! Jett! Jennifers! Guitar Dude! Where are you?" Katie screams.**

**"Don't you know how early it is to be yelling?" Mr. Bitters comes out yelling still in his night gown.**

**"One, it's almost noon. And I'm looking for everybody. I plan on throwing a party for the guys when they come home from their world tour Wednesday." Katie explains.**

**"You better not be planning any parties here or that's another strike against your family." Bitters raises the x.**

**"Oh calm down. It's not here. It's a Rocque Records. Where only their friends are invited." Katie smiles.**

**"I don't want to come to your party meaning me losing my girlfriend or manager of the lovely Palm Woods!" Bitters screams softly.**

**"You have a girlfriend, really? Since when and who is she?" Katie questions.**

**"You don't know her. But she's a model. Just moved out here." Bitters says looking at a magazine not to far from him.**

**"Oh really. Who is she?" Katie already knows he's looking at the magazine.**

**"A-Alphine. Alphina. Yep. That's her." Bitters stutters.**

**"Mhmm. I got to go look for the others." Katie begins to walk to the pool.**

**A bunch of PopTiger magazine just came in.**

**"Hmm. What do you know? Kendall has been caught seen with Lucy before one of their concerts." Bitter goes on.**

**Katie stops. Returns back to Bitters.**

**"What did you say?" Katie face pale.**

**"Kendall and Lucy were caught together. All over the front page. Shall I read the story?" Bitters shows her the magazine.**

**Katie quickly picks up a magazine from the desk.**

**"Open to page 15-16 that whole section." Bitters tells her as he reads. **

**Katie couldn't believe her eyes.**

_**Star Kendall Schmidt was seen right before a concert with friend Lucy Stone. Researchers say they are just friends but not from what we seen here! Right before Kendall got on stage to perfom he and Lucy were seen backstage talking then hugging. But this wasn't not friendly hug, more like a boyfriend-girlfriend hug! Not to long after that, Kendall and Lucy were spotted at a fancy resturant in downton Los Angeles. Now wait people? Isn't Kendall on a world tour? What's he doing back here in L.A.? We caught up with the star right before he had left again.**_

_**PT: So Kendall, what are you doing back out here? Aren't you on a world tour?**_

_**Kendall: Yes, but I had to come see some friends who I dearly miss.**_

_**PT: Is Lucy one of those?**_

_**Kendall: Of course! We've been friends for so long! I had to come see her! **_

_**PT: What about everybody else? Don't you miss them? It's been a whole year.**_

_**Kendall: Extremely but you know I'll see them but right back then I had to see Lucy. She called me up and she needed someone to talk too. I felt real bad so I flew from New York just to come see her.**_

_**PT: What really happened with her?**_

_**Kendall: I'll just leave that out. She probably doesn't want me spreading her buisness. Haha.**_

**Katie couldn't stand reading the rest. She hated Lucy so much. She believes Lucy is stealing her big brother away from.**

**"Wow.. I guess he never came visit you huh? If I was his little sister, I go off. You know if he gets a girlfriend, he'll forget all about - " Bitter say before he was cut off.**

**"Shut up! Shut up! I don't even care! I'm perfectly fine with him getting a girlfriend, okay? For we all know PopTiger lies about some of their stories to get popular, so who knows. " Katie says trying so hard not to cry.**

**Katie's Pov:**

**This isn't what I expected to be. I mean really. He dated her once right before Jo. I think he was so happy with her, he just forgot about Lucy. Now that Jo is out the picture, Lucy becoming more and more part of his life. Lucy knew Jo was going move away before Kendall even found out. She always knew everything about everything. If the guys had a recording session, she already knew and Gustavo never tells anyone when they would have it. She can't/ won't take my big brother from me. No one will. I'm his Favorite Girl. Maybe this wasn't the New Beginning I was hoping for.**

**(The end of "A New Beginning." Please review and tell me what you think.)**


	2. Journey to Kindness

** A Change of Heart.**

**Chapter 2 : Journey to Kindness.**

**Katie's Pov :**

**After finding out my brother is getting close to that devil. I can't stand thinking about this party anymore although I want to at least do something for the other guys. They didn't deserve this. Yeah, I'll do something for James, Carlos, & Logan. Although I still need to talk to Gustavo about letting us have the party there. **

**Rocque Records.**

**"Gustavo, we need to talk." Katie comes walking in with fresh donuts.**

**"What? Don't you see I'm working? Oh is that donuts I smell?" Gustavo quickly turns to Katie.**

**"Yep. I bought these for you becuase you're my favorite person to hang out with." Katie says.**

**"Hold on. You want something and the answer is no." Gustavo mumbles as he the donut.**

**"Come on. Here me out. Pretty Pleaseee." Katie begs.**

**"Fine! Only 30 seconds! GO!" Gustavo yells.**

**"Okay. You know how the guys are coming home Wednesday? Yeah I wanted to throw a party at the Palm Woods but Bitters says we can't or we get another strike and I don't want that happening. So can we have the party here? Pleaseeee?" Katie says fast.**

**"Hold on, so what you're telling me. You wanna throw a party here for the dogs as a welcome party?" says Gustavo.**

**Katie shakes her head yes.**

**"Then NO! This is a working business not a club! Go have it somewhere else!" Gustavo says yelling back.**

**"Why not? You haven't see them in a whole year the least you can do is show your appreciation by helping throw this party!" Katie yells back walking out.**

**"You know Gustavo she's right. We haven't seen them in a whole year we should throw that party." Kelly says walking in.**

**"Yeah you're right. I just didn't want to admit to the kid." Gustavo replies.**

**Kelly smiles and texts Mrs. Knight to tell Katie he's going along with the party.**

**Katie's Pov:**

**Sweet! Gustavo finally changed his mind about me having the party! Location. Check. Now I just need the people. Oh, it's already 2 and I haven't asked anybody yet.**

**The Park.**

**Katie's Pov : It was easy getting Tyler and Guitar Dude but as for the Jennifers.. not so well. They think they are getting a private V.I.P. room.**

**Katie's Pov :**

**People left are the devil (Lucy), Camille, Buddha Bob, Jett. The rest of the people except Jett were at the pool.**

**"Hey guys! Where have ya'll been all day?" Katie comes from nowhere.**

**"Oh you know hanging by the pool. Where have you been? Can you bring me back my book **_**Summer Days Winter Nights**_**?" Camille laughs.**

**Katie's Pov:**

**Lucy might have some pretty bad eyesight cause she won't stop staring at me. If she doesn't stop, I'll go find Buddha Bob chainsaw and cut her neck off.**

**"Katie? Everything okay?" Lucy asks with a smile.**

**"Yes. I'm just so happy the guys are coming home Wednesday. Kendall will be hanging with me all day and never leave my side." Katie says smiling at Lucy.**

**"Oh really. What about the rest of us?" Lucy questions, turning her smile into a frown.**

**"Don't worry about that. Anyways I'm throwing a party at Rocque Records from 6 to 9 Wednesday, you are all invited. But it's all a surprise so don't tell them. Katie whispers.**

**Katie's Pov:**

**Yeah stare at me all you want but Kendall's not going to be with you. Just remeber I'm his Favorite Girl.**

**Back to 2J (Somewhere between 7 p.m.)**

**"Mom. What kind of theme are we having?" Katie asks nervously.**

**"Don't worry, Gustavo has everything planned. See you have to be a little nice to other people to get what you want." Mom says.**

**Katie rolls her eyes. She hears her laptop bleep. It's a video request. From Kendall. She accepts it.**

**"Hey mom! Katie! How's my favorite girl?" Kendall tells her.**

**"Oh Kendall, Katie is doing Kindness now! I'm so proud of her!" Mom expresses, getting ready for bed this early.**

**"Hey Kendall. I'm so happy to see you. How was your world tour? Did you enjoy it?**

**"It was a blast. I wish you and mom would have came!" Kendall smiles.**

**"No. We would have gotten in your way! You did a fantastic job from what I heard!" Katie puts her thumbs up.**

**"No you wouldn't. I miss my baby sister so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you being so far away. You mean alot to me and I never wanna lose you for any reason. You are my #1 girl and I love you!" Kendall laughs.**

**Katie's Pov :**

**Aw, he really do loves me.. and not that devil.**

**"Thanks big brother! That meant alot to me! You need to come home now! Katie yells trying to hold back the tears.**

**"Sorry baby sister but this is our last tour in New York and the plane is gonna take us half a day tommorrow." Kendall confesses.**

**Katie sees the other guys getting ready to go on stage. Katie begins to cry.**

**"Don't cry. I'll be home there with you baby sister. I wish I can sing you goodnight baby." Kendall slowly says.**

**It's time for them to go on stage.**

**"Goodnight baby sister and always follow the Journey of Kindness." Kendall frowning goodnight.**

**He ends the chat leaving Katie alone on the orange sofy sofa thinking. Was it a mistake not inviting him to the party? She can't turn her back on him now after those words. She draggs her feet up to her room to try and sleep.**

**"Camille's book! I almost forgot!" Katie thinking to herself.**

**Katie silently works out the door still in her pj's carrying the book when she almost knocks at Camille door when she overhears her and Lucy. She puts her ear to the door and listens.**

**"Ugh, why does Katie want Kendall all to herself?" Lucy complains.**

**"Maybe she's still connected to him. I was like that to my older brother. I didn't want to let him go until my best friend found me a boyfriend and I forgot I had a brother." Camille confesses.**

**"Yeah. That's what Katie needs. She's so lonely, she needs Kendall to be there for her. God she has a mother who can be there for her. But no worries, once we fin Katie a boyfriend, she'll forget all about Kendall and soon Kendall will be in my arms. Camille you got to help me." hissed Lucy.**

**"I don't know about this. Katie's my friend. She really loves Kendall and Kendall loves her. He would be destroyed if anything happens to her." Camille worries.**

**"Wait. You bring up a good idea. Instead of getting her a boyfriend we can get rid of her. I know the perfect idea. But you have to swear not to tell anyone this or I'll expose to the world you cheated on Logan with Jett." Lucy hesitated.**

**"Fine. Tell me the plan." Camille says giving up.**

**Katie leaves the book and runs back to her apartment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Especially coming from Camille. How could she? After all the times, Katie can't express her hate for the both of them now. Back in her room Katie sends a text message to both Kendall and Logan telling them how much Camille and Lucy has so much to tell them. After a few hours learning how to get rid of Lucy. It's after midnight and she's getting sleepy. She thinks to herself. She remembers those words from Kendall on webcam.**

_**"Always Follow The Journey Of Kindness."**_

_**"The Journey Of Kindness." **_

**Yeah right. Once you mess with me, I get my revenge on you. Sorry Kendall and mom but no more of this Kindness. I had enough of Lucy. She won't keep the Distance from me and Kendall. **


	3. Path of Hate

** A Change of Heart.**

**Chapter 3 : Path of Hate.**

**Katie's Pov :**

**Last night was a total mess. I tried to follow the path to Kindness but that failed terribly. Lucy wants me out of the picture but that's not going to happen. She won't keep the Distance from me and Kendall.**

**"Katie! Get down here! Lucy is here to see you!" Mom half-awake yelling.**

**Katie's Pov :**

**What has the devil come to see me about? If I'm still alive? I'll be more alive once I get you.**

**"Yes? Oh hey! Lucy! What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Katie smiles happily.**

**"I needed to talk to you. Maybe we can spend the day together. If you want too." Lucy politely said.**

**"Um, I have to go do some errands with Buddha Bob today, maybe I'll come over later?" Katie says with a blank face.**

**"Okay! Bye!" Lucy rushes out the door.**

**"Now that wasn't nice. What happened with the Journey to Kindness?" Mom yawned.**

**"No. That's over with. I really have talk to Buddha Bob today." Katie leaves to the lobby.**

**The Lobby.**

**"Katie!" Bitters yelles.**

**"Look! I don't have time for this! Where's Buddha Bob?" Katie said.**

**"But this is more important!" Bitters shows her the picture of Kendall & Lucy kissing. "What are you going to do about that?"**

**Katie's face was filling up with tears and hate. She wants to go pass revegne, she wants to kill her.**

**"Where is Buddha Bob?" Katie yells. "Where is he?"**

**"In the back, taking out the trash." Bitters says scared.**

**"Come with me. You are going to tell me kore about this." Katie walking fast out the door.**

**Outside in the parking lot Katie and Bitters found Buddha Bob finishing up on taking the garbage out. Katie explained how she needed to kill Lucy. Bitters and Buddha didn't agree at first and tells her she just mad and jealous. When she heard that they called her jealous, she lost her mind. Bitters and Buddha Bob got scared they told her to calm down and they will help her out with the situation but not kill her. Suddenly they hear Lucy laugh and an unknown voice talking behind the bushes. They look sideways and see it's Jett. Now why is she with him?**

**"Oh Jett. You really are a nice guy! I can't see why Jo didn't go out with you." Lucy confsses.**

**"That's because she was in the arms of that loser Kendall." Jett laughs.**

**"Oh haha. My brothers a loser huh? We'll see when he watches this." Katie grabs her phone and record their convo.**

**"Anyways what are you free tonight?" Lucy laughs.**

**"No. I'll be in the city with co-stars but I'll be out at midnight. We can hang then." Jett says as he walks off.**

**"Ugh what a total loser. Oh well. New guy." Lucy turns around and walks off.**

**Katie turned off the video and watches it. It's not good enough. She knew she could of have done better.**

**"Uhm why are you doing this again Katie?" Buddha Bob wonders.**

**Katie sighs. "Okay. Here's the story. He dated her once right before Jo. Right? I think he was so happy with her for that whole year and a half, he just forgot about Lucy. Lucy was so mad she couldn't even bare to talk to him anymore just James, Logan & Carlos. Now that Jo is out the picture, Lucy becoming more and more part of his life."**

**"Wow. She's some crazy. I'm surprised she'd never went to a mental hospital." Bitters laughes.**

**"That's not funny. She's just so obsessed with Kendall lately. She won't leave him alone. Not only that, she's messing with other dudes too. I can't let her date Kendall and mess with other guys too. I won't make it alone so will you guys help me out? Nobody else can know about this, okay?" Katie says quietly.**

**They nod their heads.**

**"Okay. So here's the plan. Gustavo has that party right well when the guys get home, I'll guide them to the party. While you two keep Lucy busy until the party is over. Which is about three hours or tell her that the party been relocated. Got it?"**

**"Katie are you sure, you're not jealous?" Bitters confess.**

**"NO! NOW JUST GO ALONG WITH IT!" Katie rushes away.**

**Back at 2J.**

**Katie's Pov :  
I come home and there she was Lucy and mom talking. Oh great joy.**

**"Katie! You're back! Come on, have a seat!" Lucy smiles.**

**"No. I'll just stand. What is it?" Katie crosses her arms.**

**"Well tonight the book club is throwing a meeting in 15 minutes from 5 to 9 and I needed to find a babysitter to babysit you for a couple of hours and nobody was avaible until Lucy kindly offer to babysit you." Mom smiles with joy.**

**Katie still crossed her arms. "Mom, I'm 15 and I don't need a babysitter okay? I'm perfectly fine staying home alone. But Lucy can stay here if she like, I don't care." Katie goes into her room.**

**"I'm sorry but she's never like this. Mayebe you can go home." Mom frowned.**

**"Oh no. Go ahead. Enjoy your book club. I'll go take care of her. Have a nice time. Bye."**

As Mrs. Knight leaves, Lucy looks outside and watches Mrs. Knight SUV leave the parking. Once she was gone, Lucy found a picture of Katie and Kendall together at the park. Lucy smiles and the drops the picture on the ground. The picture frame glass scatters to the ground, she picks the photo up and grabs the scissors and cut Katie out. But Lucy didn't know Katie was above the swirly side watching her. Katie had a tear fall down her cheek. She couldn't take it anymore.

**"Hey! What was that for? Who do you think you are coming in here and destroyed picture?" Katie yelled.**

**"Oh! The picture dropped silly." She smiled walking off.**

**"No, it didn't. Stop lying. You need to tell the truth. I saw you drop the photo and cut me out. I'm not stupid. I wasn't born yesterday. Admit you don't like because for sure I never like you." Katie sits down.**

**"Look , I'll tell you straight up. I don't like you. I never did, never will. Okay. You always got into the way with me and Kendall. So what I did, I invited Kendall over to come here because I told him Cory broke up with me. Which was so a lie. I really didn't go out with. I just wanted to see Kendall. And those stories in Pop Tiger, they are all true. Kendall suggested to see you but I told him everybody was out of town so he never even bothered calling none of you. And yes I did kiss him. So when he comes home tomorrow, he'll be up all under his new girlfriend and not you. Sorry. And I see you, that fat mangaer, and cave men early behind the dumpster, I just set up with Jett. Who knew you fell for everything. Your pathetic Katie, you really need to hang out more people your age besides Tyler. Kendall will leave you and everybody else older than you. So best believe you go find some new friends." Lucy went on with a controlled smile.**

**"Lucy." Katie satands her, heading toward her bedroom. "We will see tomorrow who will win Kendall."**

**Katie knew what she was doing and if she doesn't she play it out. Once her mom got her later than what she should have Lucy told her the picture magically fell of the wall and she believed her. Katie really wasn't sleeping, she stared at her picture of her and Kendall, the one Lucy destroyed but this one was her own while listening to "Time Wasting" by Heffron Drive. She was strong enough not to cry so he decides to text Kendall.**

**"**_**Kendall. Hey big bro. I need to tell you something. You bring that comfort feeling, care and affection to me. Please hold my hand becuase without you, I can't stand being alone. Your love help me grow. I've shared my deepest secrets, happiest moments, ups and downs and joy. I feel blessed to have a sibling like you who's always by my side. Please don't ever leave me. Stay with me forever. Can't wait for you to return home tomorrow. :)**_

_**-Love Katie.**_

**Katie finally went to sleep knowing once he see this, he'll be with her and comfort her. And what they didn't notice was her video camera was on the stair case recording her.. and Lucy the entire time..**


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 4 : Keeping Secrets.**

**(This one is interseting. :D)**

**Katie's Pov : (Somewhere between noon)**

**I woke up really late and I hope mom doesn't question why. I'm still extremely mad about last night. That shouldn't bother me because the guys are coming home tonight!**

**"Katie. Are you up now? It's past noon." Mom says.**

**Katie's Pov :**

**Of course. Lucy said that.**

**"Yeah. I'm just waking up." Katie pretends to be fully awake.**

**"Can you please unlock your bedroom door?" Mom asks.**

**"It's not even lock. Katie answers.**

**Katie gets up and see its been jammed. By a hammer. Only one person been up here and that's Lucy.**

**"Mom. I think the door is jammed." Katie yells.**

**"How did you get your door jammed?" Mom points out.**

**"I didn't! Lucy jammed it. She probably did it after I went to sleep and before you got home." Katie pulls on the doorknob.**

**"Will you stop this? Lucy's a nice girl." Mom replies.**

**"Don't ou think its stupid for me to lock myself in my room? Especially when I don't have a hammer." Katie implies.**

**"You keep alot of tools, I don't know about. Most of the items in your room, I don't even know about." Mom informed.**

**"That's really not important but here's the thing, call up Buddha Bob. He can unscrew the door and get me out of here." Katie walks around the room.**

**"I think we should get Bitters up here too." Mom walks away getting the phone.**

**Katie's POV: Oh my god. I can't believe she's getting Bitters up here to check up on me.**

**Mom tells me Bitters and Buddha Bob come up with a powertool to help out but doesn't tell me what.**

**"Ah yes this door is jammed tight. We'll have to bring out the big guns." Buddha Bob grabs a hammer.**

**"No. NO! That's how the door got jammed! Try something else." Mom complained.**

**Katie's Pov : I can't hear a word their saying because I'm listening to BTR. Hey, when you are locked in your room what else are you suppose to do? While dancing, I get a text from Kendall!**

_**Hey my beautiful covergirl. I miss u! I'll be home in a couple hours! Love u! :)**_

_**-Kendall. :]**_

**Great. I should tell him I stuck in my room.**

_**Kendall. My door is jammed and I don't know how. I'm stuck here. :( Boo.**_

_**-Katie.**_

**Katie puts the earphones to her ear again and starts dancing again. She moves around everywhere and stops in front of door. She has the music on loud, she can't hear anybody.**

**"Katie? You still here?" Mom sounds worry.**

**"Oh yeah. Oh yeah." Katie sings from their song "Oh Yeah."**

**"Well I can't get this door open so only one thing to do." Buddha Bob announced.**

**Mrs. Knight turns away and Bitters watch back. Buddha Bob steps back and kicks the door open wide.**

**Katie's Pov :**

**What? What happened? I'm out my room? How is that even possible? Ow. My head hurts.**

**"Oh? Your finally awake. Are you okay now?" Mom comes over looking fancy.**

**"Okay. Tell me what happened from the time when I was in my room til now." Katie gets up strecthing.**

**"Well you see when Buddha Bob came to kick the door down, you were in the way." Mom explains putting on her diamond earrings.**

**"Why didn't you tell he was getting ready to kick down the door?" Katie whines.**

**"I asked you if you were still here and you sid oh yeah so we assumed you were okay." Mom nagged.**

**"Am I okay now? No. My head hurts and so does my face." Katie whines again. "What time is it?"**

**"After 6. The boys will be home soon." Mom goes on.**

**"6? Already? How long was I out?" Katie getting up quickly.**

**"A while but don't worry Gustavo called and he told me he took care of everything." Mom went on.**

**"Oh good. I thought I had to worry." Katie wipes her face.**

**"Good. Bye." Mom rushed out the door.**

**"You're just going to leave me?" Katie follows.**

**"You'll be fine. You can come down when you want." Mom says leaving.**

**"You'll be fine. You can come down when you want. Blah. Blah." Katie imitates.**

**Katie looks out the window and see the guys getting out the cab. Katie jumps with joy seeing the guys arriving. She can't believe its them! Katie rushes to her room to change when she past a mirror. She gasped quickly noticing the scratch from eye to chin and her bruised lip. She blames Lucy for this even though she didn't actually do this to her.**

_**Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.**_

**Katie's Pov :**

**That sounds like my video camera. Oh there you are. How did you get up there? Hm. Looks like it was on all night. Great. It takes just 30 minutes to charge up. What's been recording all night?**

**Katie charges it up on her laptop and turns it on. Katie see the fight of her Lucy including her jamming the door. Should she keep this a secret or tell Kendall or maybe the whole world.**

_**Phone bleeps.**_

_**"Katie! Where are you? The dogs are about to come! You need to be here asap!"**_

**Katie pushes her laptop to the side and crawls back into bed.**

**Kendall's Pov :**

**So glad to be home! To see all my friends and family. Bitters took all our luggages even though he wasn't happy about it and told us we needed to be at Rocque Records for an emergency. But before we got there. We were surprised to Lucy and Camille. Like always Camille always went to see Logan.**

**"Oh hey guys! We missed you all so much!" Camille cheered.**

**"Why are you dressed up? Where are ya'll going?" Logan guessed.**

**"Because we are going to the movies with dates!" Camille lied.**

**Kendall and Logan raised their eyebrows.**

**"Actually we're headed out to a party and you're invited. Wanna come?" Lucy laughed.**

**Everyone except Kendall. He wasn't so sure.**

**"Can't this wait? I need to check on my mom and Katie." Kendall blurted.**

**"Mrs. Knight had walked through the lobby smiling didn't eve said Hello to the guys.**

**"Okay. You seen your mom, now let's go!" Lucy informed.**

**"I seen her but I want to talk to her and I need to see my baby sister." Kendall whined.**

**"I'm think she's fine." Lucy informs him.**

**"No. I need to be fully sure. Mom?" Kendall pulls away from Lucy's hand and faces Mrs. Knight.**

**"Where's Katie?" Kendall questioned.**

**"Upstairs. She kinda had an accident today." Mom responded.**

**"What? What exactly happened?" Kendall gasped.**

**"Oh brother." Lucy says under her breath.**

**"She claims somebody not saying the name jammed her doorand when Buddha Bob kicked it, she was in the was so the door knocked her out leaving her with a scar on her face and bruised lip. But she decided to stay home. If you need me, I'll be at Rocque Records." Mom walks away.**

**"Sorry Lucy but Katie probably needs me." Kendall starts to walk off.**

**Lucy thinks of a plan and quick.**

**"Kendall. Go with the others. I'll go see whats wrong with her." Lucy snorts.**

**"Really? Oh thank you." Kendall sounds relieved.**

**Lucy shakes her head. The whole gang all walk outside to their ride while Lucy makes her way to 2J.**

**Katie's Pov :  
At least, I'm in much pain as I was before. My head doesn't hurt as much. The best way to clear the pain is my DSI.**

**"Katieee. Where are youu?" Lucy says singing.**

**Katie stands upstairs looking down at Lucy.**

**"What could you possibly want?" Katie hisses.**

**"The guys are home. Don't you want to see them? I know you want to see Kendall." Lucy says with a smirk.**

**Katie does a blank face.**

**"Nah. I get to see him later besides I just got off the phone with my lawyer since you jammed my door last night. And you're scared to admit it. Don't worry the cahrges aren't bad YET." Katie answers.**

**"What char - ?" Lucy asked.**

**"Oh well you see my video camera was recording and it has you jamming my door with a hammer." Katie interrupts.**

**Lucy worries and Katie starts to laugh a little.**

**"How many charges do..you have?" Lucy eyes turn red.**

**"None of your business." Katie affirmed.**

_**There's a long pause.**_

**"Please don't do this. I don't want to go to jail." Lucy begs.**

**"It will teach you a lesson." Katie slides down.**

**Lucy pulls out her tape recorder and smiles evil.**

**"You recorded that?" Katie hollered.**

**"I'm a step ahead of you. I recorded all of our conversations. Play the game or don't play at all." Lucy laughs.**

**"And exactly what will you do with that? Report me? I already report you." Katie points out.**

**"No. I'm going to report this to Kendall." Lucy giggles.**

**Lucy walks out the door but Katie wasn't going to let her get away. Not this time. Katie tries to grab the tape recorder and they constantly fight over it. Katie bites Lucy hand and the tape recorder is thrown to the other side of the room. Katie quickly gets up and stomps on it until its in tiny pieces. Lucy scoffs and runs out the door. The pain came back to Katie's face. She looks into the room and see the scratches some bleeding. It looks like a cat done this.**

_**Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.**_

**Katie's Pov :  
It's Kendall. :o**

_**Hey baby sis! Why didn't you tell me you were throwing us a party? Gustavo said it was your idea so why aren't you here? Come over here now! I miss you so much! xoxo. ;)**_

**Katie's Pov : **

**Should I go to the party? Let's think of all the good things that will happen. I will see Kendall and the guys. and Lucy will become more jealous. Bad things; Lucy will do everything to keep Kendall away and Kendall and the rest will worry about my face. I want to see my brother but I don't want to fight my way to him. Everything is so complicated. What will clear this face of mine? Blush?**

**Kendall's Pov :**

**The party is going great! I see my mom, Kelly, Gustavo, and everyone from the Palm Woods except Katiie. Where is she? I wish she was here.**

**"Kendall. Hey baby." Lucy comes in fixng herself and wiping the blood from her hand.**

**"Did you check up on her?" Kendall gulps waiting for an answer.**

**"Yes. The little anger doesn't want to come. She's busy playing video games." Lucy stated.**

**"Did you even ask why?" Kendall demanded.**

**"She rushed me out so no. Now let's dance!" Lucy shouts grabbing his hand.**

**Kendall face expression drops as Lucy pulls him away. He wonders what gotten into her.**

**Katie's Pov :  
I decided to go anyways. Mom's blush cleared my face as nothing happened. I just need something fancy to wear. OH! My favorite spring dress that Kendall loves so much. Once I got to Rocque Records, more people were invited than expected. It wasn't hard finding Kendall. I stayed hidden behind te bushes. I was glad I found him, I miss that face of his even though he got his back turned. A slow song was playing and Lucy was no where in sight. This was my chance. I got from behind the plant and walked to him. I can't wait to -.**

**Right before her, Lucy comes up and hugs Kendall romantically. Katie stops and begins to tear up. Has Kendall lied to her? She believes so. What happened to "I wouldn't want to be any girl but you" All lies she believes. Lucy has an evil look on her. Katie stands there crying. Kendall recognize Katie's cry and turns around. He seen her face. The blush was ruined by her tears. The scratches on her, the long scratch on the side and busted lip show. Kendall breaks away from Lucy and looks at Katie completely. The music stops once everyone saw Katie's face. Kendall slowly walsk to Katie as she backs up.**

**"Katie.." Kendall begins to cry. "What happened to you?"**

**Katie didn't say anything to him.**

**"Don't touch me, you were with that devil." Katie thinks to herself.**

**It was a mistake coming now that she thinks. She didn't want to wipe her tear in front of everyone. Katie had no choice but to turn around and ru back to the Palm Woods. Kendall chased after her and later on did Lucy. Jett seem not to care and started to party again. Mrs. Knight cries thinking this is her fault.**

**"Katie! Katie, wait!" Kendall rushing to her almost to 2J.**

**Katie stops still crying waiting for a answer.**

**"What? If it's about my face, I don't want to talk about it." Katie answers.**

**"Well you're going talk to me. Who did this to you?" Kendall demanded an answer.**

**Lucy gives Katie the eye not to tell.**

**"I texted you saying my door got jammed. I got hit. Not a big deal." Katie announced.**

**"Oh yes it is a big deal. Where did you get scratches from? These look like someone tried to kill you." Kendall paused.**

**"A cat did."**

**"Katie, stop lying. I want the whole truth."**

**"The truth? You're telling me to tell the truth. Why did PopTiger get a picture of you & Lucy together huh? What was that article about? You just hugged Lucy like she was your girlfriend. And when you came here when you were suppose to in New York. Didn't even bother to come to see your own family. What happened to "you're my only covergirl."? Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore? Were my sweet texts wasteful? What was the point of replying back? So are you keeping a secret from me? Is Lucy your girlfriend or not?**

**Kendall doesn't say a word. Lucy grew tired of waiting and blurted out "Yep. I'm his girlfriend, he jus doesn't know how to say it."**

**"Kendall? Is that the truth? I'll give you the truth. Buddha came fix my door and accidentally knocked me out and Lucy scratche my face on accident. There that was the secret I was keeping from you. Now I gave the truth. Is Lucy your girlfriend or not?**

**"Katie. Lucy isn't my girlfriend." Kendall states.**

**Katie feels relieved until Kendall starts talking again.**

**"Katie. I'm engaged to Lucy for the past two months." Kendall finishes.**

**Katie cries even more and runs inside and locks herself in her room. Kendall wanted to run after her but doesn't know what to do.**

**(What will happen next? Will Katie accept the fact Kendall's about to get married?)**


	5. A Thousand Years

So a couple people help me write this chapter. They told me if I use a song, use one of the lyric so I did. Enjoy. I don't own BTR.

* * *

Chapter 5 : A Thousand Years.

"**I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me."**

* * *

Later that night at Rocque Records the guys sit in the v.i.p area where they kicked the Jennifers out.

"What did you exactly tell her?" James starts off.

"No. The most important question is why did you tell her?" Logan adds.

"I told her Lucy and I are engaged. She didn't take it pretty well." Kendall sighed.

"Maybe she doesn't want you two together." Carlos comes out.

"What? Just ask a few days when I told we'll be home, she was more than happy to see me and if she would of have a problem with Lucy she would of have told me." Kendall points out.

"That was a couple days ago. It's now. You didn't tell her about the engagement." James mentions.

"I didn't want to tell her on the phone. I wanted to tell her face to face. But after what I went through tonight, I regret it." Kendall finished.

"It's kind of late for that…" Logan pinched in.

"Logan!" Carlos & James blurts out.

"Guys. When she heard I was engaged, her face turned pale or that was the makeup anyways she looked disgusted at me or something. She ran back to the apartment real fast." Kendall explains.

"As her big brothers except you [points to Kendall] we need to go check up on her." Logan gets up.

"No. No.. You just don't know what's she capable of. She's mad and full of rage. And you know how she is when she's mad and it's all Kendall's fault." James bring Logan down.

"Yeah, it's Kendall's fault. She's mad at him, not us." Logan gets back up.

The three walk away leaving Kendall alone, when they pass Camille up.

"Hey guys. Where are you headed?" Camille asked.

"To see Katie." They yelled over the music.

"I thought she was here. Where she go?" Camille looks around.

"She was but Kendall told her he was engaged to Lucy and she was mad." Logan tells.

"What?" Camille shouts. "Kendall & Lucy are engaged?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. Well love to stay and chat but we got to go!" Carlos hurries.

"No." Camille stops them. "Katie is really angry with Lucy to be bothered with."

"What do you know? You know something, tell us." They step closer.

"Okay." Camille stutters. "Not too long ago Lucy made a plan to get rid of Katie but I tried everything I could to stop her but it didn't work. I don't know if she's still going along with it. Please please don't anybody I told you this." Camille begged.

A question pops into each of their minds. They listen to Camille as they went sit down with Kendall. After the party, Mrs. Knight and the boys went home.

**Apartment 2J**

"Now wait. Shouldn't we be caution of what might happen inside." Logan reminds them.

"Look! We will all be fine, and face the fact that's she's mad. And we'll blame Kendall for this mess. Let's go inside and get rest." Momma Knight interrupted.

The apartment was dull. The only lights was on the lamp and stove light. Mrs. Knight headed to bed. The guys stand in front of her door which had no lights on. Kendall had his hands in his pockets watching her door. The rest patted his back and went to bed. All night Kendall stood there thinking what he told her. He grabbed his writing book and pen writing a note. He finished and went to bed.

Kendall's Pov :

What's wrong with Katie? She's never acted this way before. Maybe being Lucy is a mistake.

Kendall hold the picture of him and Katie close to his chest as he drifts to sleep.

**Good Morning Palm Woods! (It's too early!) 6 a.m.**

Katie's Pov :Last night doesn't exist to me at all. Nobody does. I flipped through my notebook of drawings, I drew from when I was 7. I found a bunch of me and Kendall. Every page. I miss this. I miss this Kendall. The fun playful Kendall. My brother Kendall. Where is that boy?

Kendall's Pov:

I only got about 5 hours of sleep. I kept thinking about Katie. I never expected to see Katie this mad at me before. I don't know what to do.

Katie's Pov:

I got up stretching , looking out my window seeing the beautiful sun come up. Too bad I can't see this with Kendall. I think I'll go down to the pool today.

Katie stands by her door just staring and thinking about what Buddha Bob did yesterday hoping Kendall will come. But what she doesn't know is Kendall is on the other side. They put their hands on the knob. The other hand on the door. Waiting patiently for one to come in and one to come out. Mrs. Knight calls everybody down for breakfast, Kendall walks away. Katie came last, this was usually. This was the first time the guys say her clear face and the bruises were starting to fade away.

"Hey beautiful." James, Logan, & Carlos greeted her.

"Hey baby sister." Kendall says smiling.

Katie smiles and waves back at James, Logan & Carlos except Kendall. She gave him a "Don't talk to me" face. As she grabbed her breakfast, she saw an empty seat next to Kendall. He smiled and patted the seat for her. She turns and heads to her room. Mrs. Knight already left to do her morning jogging.

"Wow. She never skipped out on breakfast with all of us." Carlos sliced his toast.

Kendall turns to him upset. After he finishes, he stepped his head out the window to think. Katie comes back grabbing a movie.

"Hey Katie! Do you want to watch TV with us?" Carlos exclaimed.

"No thanks. I'm good in my room."

"Come to the pool? Park? Movies? " Logan adds on.

"I'm going later. No. No."

"Anywhere?" James replies.

"Is Kendall going along?" Katie stops.

"Yes?" Logan nodded.

"Then no." She searches again.

"Then no, Kendall isn't going." Logan laughs.

Everyone ignored Logan.

"Come on Katie, why not?" Carlos declared.

"Why should he come? Is he going to ruin my day like yesterday?" Katie hisses.

"Enough! Katie, I only told you the truth! Why are you getting mad at me?" Kendall burst out.

"I'm mad because not only did you lie to me, you didn't bother telling me this 2 months ago. You broke my heart and I will not let anything take you away from me." Katie walks away.

"At least she talked to you." James whispers.

Kendall sees this now. He knows why she's upset. Kendall goes to grab her and hug her. Hugs her tightly, knowing he's there for her.

"Why didn't you tell me? You had me worried sick. All I thought about you." Kendall confessed.

"Because Lucy was right there. She's evil. Her and Camille not Camille but she tried to get rid of me. Then right before yesterday she broke the picture of us and said it was on accident but it really wasn't! Then just last night we fought and she scratch my face. I have proof. It's on my laptop. Don't marry her! Please don't marry her!" Katie drops to her knees.

Kendall and the guys couldn't believe what they heard. So who are they going to believe. Their sister, Katie or rocker Lucy?

"Do you believe me?" Katie mentioned.

Kendall turns around to see what the guys have to say.

Katie looks up at him, " You believe me right Kendall?"

She looks at the others and back at Kendall.

"Do any of you believe me?" Katie's becoming mad.

_**No answer.**_

"So is that how you feel? Go ahead and believe her. You know I thought I could depend on you but I can't anymore." Katie walks up to her room.

"Have we really lost Katie?" Logan answers.

"Not quite. She's still here." Carlos admits.

Kendall stares at the ground sad.

Katie's Pov :

Can't seem to answer one question but can talk when I leave. How stupid. Katie relax, you just need to get away from this. I just need to hang out by the pool.

Katie peeks out the door and see the guys aren't down there. She grabs her sunscreen and tip-toe. She made it out the room quietly catching their mom.

"Where are you going?" Mom sweating.

"Pool. Be back later."

"OK. Have a nice time."

That was easy. She took the stairs, so she can lose some weight which she thinks she's fat. In the lobby, she meets up with Camille.

"Hey Katie. Why did you leave the party last night?" Camille hugs her.

Katie looks at Camille with an evil eye. Walks pass through her without saying a word. Bitters sitting at his desk, see Katie unhappy.

"Why the long face, door hit your face again?" Bitters laughs.

"Ha no but what hit yours, a bus?" Katie corrected him.

"Go along."

Katie sits down by the pool on her favorite chair. She grabs her a magazine and relax for about 3 seconds. From the corner of her eye she sees Kendall looking down at her. He holds up a sign.

_**Don't be mad at me anymore. Let's talk this out. I love you Katie. Please forgive me?**_

She grabs a sign from under her chair and writes :

_**No. You hurt me and it will take time for me to get over this, Kendall. You won't be on my side which hurts so why talk if we aren't on the same side?**_

He puts his hands in his head and closes the window. Can't he just see she's hurt? She wants him to feel the pain she went through last night. She looks back up and see he's gone. She realizes she can't take this pain he's going through and goes to apologize. While walking to the apartment, she stops by the vending machine getting her favorite snack since she hadn't eat since this morning.

Before she enters the apartment she hears Kendall's voice and Lucy.

"Why are you worrying so much about her? You see she doesn't want to be bother with you."

"She's just mad, Lucy."

"Um..hello? Open your eyes. When did she talk to you? All she's been doing was treating you like dirt. Why even call her a sister."

"Lucy, I love Katie. She's my little sister. Katie gets jealous when I'm around girls. That's how she is." Kendall explains.

"What will she do when we're married? She won't be up all on you, no way. This needs to stop now."

"I guess you're right."

Katie opens the door without saying a word. Lucy and the guys don't speak just stare at her.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" Katie stops.

_**No answer.**_

Katie frowns and Lucy is staring at her from head to toe.

"Why are you staring at me? Your eyes messed up or something?" Katie scoffs.

"You always have something mean to say don't you?" Lucy growls.

"But you're the one who starts it." Katie disses her.

"Honey, you're jealous because I have Kendall now." Lucy sits down under him.

Katie face turns red like blood. She reached her breaking point. Katie jumps on the coffee table facing Lucy and Kendall.

"You know what Kendall won't have?" Katie gets in her face.

"No. What?"

"A future wife." Katie attacks her.

It didn't just take Kendall to get her off, the other 3 and Mrs. Knight when she walked in. With all that rage build inside that little girl, she let it all out. The fight lasted about a 3 minutes or so. Seems like 10 minutes to Katie.

Once the two girls were separated Carlos, James, and Logan brought Lucy home and Mrs. Knight and Kendall stayed with Katie.

"Katherine Alexa Knight, what's gotten into you?" Mom yells.

"It's Lucy. She brings the rage out on me." Katie yells back.

"You always say it's Lucy. -" Mom was cut off.

"Mom, let me talk to her. Alone." Kendall interrupts.

Mrs. Knight and Katie stare at him.

"Please?"

"Ugh. Fine." She leaves the room to check on the others.

"Why did you want mom to leave us? What could you possibly want?" Katie starts off.

"A reason. Why are you acting like this? You haven't said one nice thing to me since I got home."

"I just simply don't like Lucy. Why can't you and everybody else see that?"

"Uh, I saw that tonight. Look I wish you didn't be so jealous that I'm with other girls. You have to control that, understand? You never had a problem with Jo, so why now? What's the difference between Lucy and Jo?" Kendall asks.

"Jo is normal, sweet. Lucy is mean and weird. I never had a problem with Jo, I knew she was right for you. But when she stepped out, Lucy walked right back in and things changed."

"Oh. Why didn't you just tell me? Don't ever keep your emotions bottled up. It can hurt you and the people close. Like you did to me. When I asked you to forgive me, and rejected that hurt me. It was like you never wanted to talk to me again. And siblings don't act that kind of way." Kendall confessed.

"I'm sorry Kendall. To be honest that whole year you were gone, I thought you would never return home."

"What? Didn't I tell you, I missed you too much to let you go."

Kendall hugs Katie tightly to the point where he squeezes her.

"I love you so much Katie. You will always be my baby sister."

"I love you too."

_**It's silent for a moment.**_

"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm brave aren't I? I didn't let anything take you away from me." Katie smiles.

"You are and I'm glad you didn't."

"One more question."

"Yes, sunshine?"

"Are you still going to marry Lucy?"

**Well that's the end of "**_**A Thousand Years**_**." Sorry it took a while but I didn't have enough time to upload but here it is!**

**In Chapter 6, I will have some new people added. Celebrities and my own. This time my sister is helping me.**

**Please Review & Tell Me What You Think.**


	6. Updatee Readd

A/N : Hello beautiful people of fan fiction! I'm back! I deleted the other important update because it's useless to me now. Anyways, I decided I want to start writing "A Change of Heart". Since the show started season 3, it's given me great ideas to start it up again and I have great summaries of each chapter that I wrote down which will help me. I'm currently writing chapter 7? Yeah. I'll update in two weeks or less? Well, goodbye. :D


	7. Fateful

Chapter 6 : Fateful

A/N : Just gonna wing at this chapter. I don't own BigTimeRush.

"Well…" Katie looks into his green eyes.

"Katie, you are going to give me some time, okay?"

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning." she shrugs.

Not knowing what just happened Kendall heads to bed along with the others.

Katie's Pov :

When I woke up, I see the rays of the sunshine shine through my blinds into my face. Days like this turn out good, I hope so. First thing first. Turn off my alarm, stretch, get up, take a shower, brush hair, change clothes and eat breakfast. Dragging her feet down to the kitchen I find myself face-to-face with my mother. Total outrage.

"Mom, I thought you go running out or whatever you do." I asked.

"I could be asking why are you up so early but since your up, I want you make breakfast for the boys!"

"We discussed this already, I'm not great of a cook. And you been up -"

Katie's Pov :

And she's gone.

Pancakes seem easy to make. I went in search of chocolate chips for pancakes. There's nothing like dessert for breakfast. I poured the flour and added a teaspoon of baking soda mixing everything together that I might have a chance of not burning down the house.

Not too long, the guys are up and ready for rehearsal which I forgot about.

"What smells delicious?" Carlos says.

"Sorry Katie. We can't eat gotta rush down to meet Gustavo." Logan says opening the door for the rest.

"But I made this for us to sit down and eat together!" I made a angry face.

"Don't worry baby sister. We'll be back and we promise to eat those pancakes later." Kendall whispers.

"Maybe she can come along. Katie come along."

"Yeah. Let's gooo!" I grab Kendall and Carlos arms.

Katie's Pov :When we arrived, Kendall and I walk together and I'm more than relieved. On a day like this, it's nice to walk with your oldest sib. I let myself pretend that nothing has happened in the last couple months. If days like this happened often, my life would be perfect.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yells. "You will be working with -"

"One Direction!" Carlos shouts.

"Maroon 5!" Katie shouts.

"Justin Bieber!" James says.

"NO! Cody Simpson."

Katie's Pov:

You have to understand: I've been madly, deeply in love with Cody Simpson for 2 years now since I was introduced to him on MTV. And who says we can't be truly in love. Romeo and Juliet got married and they were probably still in school maybe.

There he was all long limbs and cropped shorts, his blonde hair to the back showing his eyes. He's the one I'm waiting for. Hopelessly, I end up talking backwards.

"Hi!" I step out from the rest. "Nice to meet Katie, I'm you."

He laughs at me. LAUGHING AT ME. He probably thinks I'm funny. From me to the guys, then back to me he grins, like we're friends, good friends, best friends, partners, future couple. Oh I can only dream.

I, Katie Knight was officially falling hard for Cody Simpson.

End. Review time?


	8. Bonding

Chapter 7 : Bonding

Kendall's Pov :

Katie never really showed any emotion to liking someone. I don't want anything or anyone to mess with our precious angel. I know how guys her age are, all they care about is sex and they usually douche bags. My baby sister will be single forever however if I find out she is dating, someone will be beat to the ground.

"Katie! You should go have a seat over there so you can watch us record from over there." Cody says.

Katie's Pov :

I could hear James & Kendall giving me a 3 hour lecture on how bad boys are and how they can ruin your life. But I don't care. Cody isn't like that, he's too sweet.

I wonder what they can be singing maybe a cover of Maroon 5 or 1D.

*dies inside*

After rehearsal Carlos & Logan were chatting up with Cody as Katie was about to walk in when James & Kendall drag her away by each arm.

"Kendall! James! Hey guys, I was - "

"Cut the act, we know what you're trying to do." James shouts.

"Get with Cody. Nope." I lied terribly.

"I don't want you to be with Cody! You're my baby sister, you're too young for a boyfriend!"

"I didn't tell you to date Lucy! Besides, I'm 15 and I'm ready Kendie."

"I'm older than you and you will listen to me because I'm your big brother."

Katie's Pov:I smile in their face, knowing I won't listen.

"Goodbye dorks."

Leaving Kendall and James were right behind me, holding each of my hands squeezing tightly to where I can't let go. I love how their being protected of me, but geez guys, you don't see Carlos or Logan doing this.

"Tonight, let's go out for dinner, my treat." Cody says.

He didn't say I couldn't come so I'm coming. (Random thought to myself)

"Katie, would you like to come?" he asks me.

"Actually." Kendall starts.

"I would love too, right Kendall?" I look at him crazy.

"Of course, Katie is coming!" Carlos patts his back. "She's the best girl in the world, so sweet and lovely."

Katie's Pov:

Aww, Carlos. :]

"See you all tonight." Cody waves goodbye.

As he leaves, Katie rushes out of Rocque Records, Kendall stops her. Uh oh, inner brother is kicking in.

"Hold on, little girl. You're not going to change for Cody are you?" James stares while Carlos stares at him confused.

"Pshht, I have to meet Tyler up for a video game session." I say honestly.

"Oh well. Logan and I will safely walk you back." Carlos grabs me. "Bye guys!"

_Outside the Palm Woods._

"Will you two help me out?" I'm scared to talk to Cody and I need your help. Will you help out?" I beg.

"I'll help you, Katie-Kate!" Carlos smiles.

Logan turns to Carlos and back to me." Okay? Why us? Kendall is your real -"

"When did you start talking like that? Who are you, my mother?Just answer the question, you in or not?"

They are in and I could make it with Cody.

"Carlos, when you see Kendall or James, create a distraction." I turn to Logan. "You and I are going back to the apartment to help me talk to Cody."

In the lobby, Logan and I secretly pass Lucy up as for Carlos he was caught.

"Hey." she waves to him.

"Oh.. um Hi!" Carlos panics.

"Something's up. Tell me." she folds her arms.

"If I tell you, don't tell Kendall or James!" Carlos bites his nails.

"Deal.""Okay. Katie like Cody Simpson but doesn't know how to talk to him and ask myself and Logan to help but not tell either James or Kendall."

"Does that mean if she has him as a boyfriend, she'll leave Kendall alone?"

"Maybe! Got to go!"

Kendall's Pov:Who knew they would run back here so quickly? I'm out of breath.

"I wonder where she and Tyler are at." James face grew with anger.

"Um? Last time I checked, she's my sister."

"I'm looking out for her too! She's like a sister to me too!"

"My flesh & blood!" Kendall yells. "Let's just go out to the pool."

Tyler is seen relaxing but no Katie…

"Uh, Tyler I thought you were playing video games with Katie?"

"I haven't seen her. We usually play on weekends." he walks away.

From James eyes, he see Carlos and supposedly Katie on a balcony on the edge.

"Carlos! What are you doing to Katie!" Katie, get out of the way!" Kendall shouts.

As Carlos pushes Katie out into the pool, Kendall and James both jump in to save her. Down to the bottom, they grab her returning to the top almost out of air, it's a dummy.

"CARLOS! A DUMMY, REALLY?" James is really mad.

Laughing evil Carlos runs inside behind the two boys. Why Carlos?

"Logan! I felt relieved and I didn't mess it up this time!"

"Hey. It's what I do. That will be $200."

"Haa, you're funny. Let's see what's on tv." I sit down next to him.

Katie's Pov :

Carlos screams terribly loud, he can't even whisper. He's done something wrong.

Busting through the door, Carlos jumps into my lap trying to hide, coming in is James then Kendall who are both wet.

"Carlos, what did you do this time? I told you distract, not upset."

"I did!"

"Katie! You're okay!" James runs to me to hug me tightly soaken wet..

Putting me down, Kendall shortly picked me and swung me tightly, kissing my forehead like I was dying.

"I'm fine. Carlos didn't mean to do whatever he did." I hug James and Kendall again. "Thanks for caring though.

"Guess what?" I screeched. "I'm going on a date with Cody tomorrow night!"

Kendall and James pass out on the ground. I seen that coming.

"What should we do about them?" Carlos ask.

"They'll be fiinneee. I'm gonna take a nap, see ya." I walk to my room.

Katie's POV:

He's my green eyed goofball who I truly love and care for but sometimes he needs to let me grow up. Kendall, my dear, my hero, my big brother, my heart and soul why are you so protective of me?

End. I love this chapter! Even though I suck at writing titles. :] Please review.


End file.
